Love Never Dies
by Forest Princess
Summary: Grace is beside herself, in less than a year she lost both her husband and son. She lost Wayne on Valentine's Day, and then lost her baby a few months later. A sad yet romantic one-shot


**A/N: I randomly came up with this idea during school the other day. BTW: this has no relation to my other Mentalist stuff. I'm sort-of fed-up with Valentine's Day being all mushy so I decided to do a one-shot that was romantic and sad, so here you go. Please R and R.**

Grace Rigsby knelt between two graves and tears streamed down her face. A bundle of red roses sat next to her. One grave read: "Here lies Wayne Rigsby, beloved husband. A true enforcer of the law." It had been exactly one year since Wayne died. The other read: "Here lies Wayne Rigsby Jr. beloved son." It had been a few months since Grace had lost her baby boy. Those days kept replaying themselves in Grace's mind.

It was Valentine's Day and all was going well. Grace and Wayne were heading back to the CBI headquarters. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gun went off. They looked at each other. The bulled whizzed towards them and hit Wayne square in the chest.

"Wayne!" Grace yelled as he went down.

Grace quickly removed her jacket and pressed it to Wayne's chest. She then pulled out her cellphone and called 9-1-1. After she got off the phone with the operator she called Lisbon.

"Lisbon."

"Boss, we have a major problem," Grace said.

"What? Where are you and Rigsby?"

"We were headed back to the office and then a gun went off and Wayne was shot!" Grace cried.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Lisbon replied.

"Okay," Grace sobbed.

Grace put away her cellphone and focused on Wayne. Her jacket absorbed his blood and his blood started to stain her hands.

"Stay with me Wayne, stay with me," Grace pleaded.

"Gr…Grace, I…I lo…love you." And then his eyes closed.

"WAYNE!"

Soon the ambulance arrived and the paramedics loaded Wayne onto a gurney and into the ambulance. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, when they got there, the paramedics rushed Wayne out the ambulance and into the emergency room. Grace slowly followed. A nurse met her right inside the door.

"Come on, let's get your hands cleaned up," said the nurse.

Grace was numb; she didn't know what was going to happen to Wayne. She couldn't bear to lose him. The nurse then led Grace into the waiting room. She sat there staring at the wall, hardly blinking. She didn't even notice when the door opened and when a hand was laid on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Van Pelt, it's all right, it's just me," said Lisbon.

Grace let out a sigh of relief. Lisbon sat down next to Grace. Cho and Jane sat down nearby. They sat there for hours. Eventually Cho, Lisbon and Jane had to leave, and once again Grace was by herself. She wanted to know what was taking so long.

"Mrs. Rigsby?"

Grace stood up. "Yes?"

"You can come back now," said the nurse.

The nurse took Grace back to a room and she saw Wayne lying there with his eyes closed. It broke Grace's heart to see her big strong man like that. Tears welled in her eyes as she went in. She sat down next to Wayne and grabbed his hand.

"Wayne, please don't go, I need you here with me. I can't go on without you."

Tears streamed down Grace's cheeks, she lifted Wayne's hand to her cheek and placed it there. She loved the feel of his palm; some-what dry, smooth, familiar. She then brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Mrs. Rigsby?"

Grace nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked towards the door and saw a doctor standing there.

"How is he?" Grace asked.

"The bullet went straight through his heart and he's lost a lot of blood. He may not make it through the night," the doctor answered.

"Wh…What?"

"I'm sorry, we did all we could, only time will tell if he will recover," the doctor said.

And then without another word, the doctor left.

Grace held Wayne's hand in hers. "Please don't leave me. I need you more than I need to breathe."

The heart monitor beeped steadily. Grace stroked Wayne's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Wayne, I promise."

Slowly Wayne's eyes opened. "Grace?"

"Wayne!"

"I lo…love you." And then his eyes closed again.

After a moment Grace climbed into bed next to Wayne and carefully laid her head on his chest. After several hours Grace fell asleep next to Wayne.

Sometime after Grace fell asleep, the heart monitor began to slow down and shortly thereafter it flat-lined. Suddenly the door flew open and the doctor and a few nurses ran in. One of them pulled Grace off of the bed and it woke her up.

"Wh…What's going on?" Grace asked sleepily.

The nurse led Grace out of the room, but didn't say anything. Grace stood there confused and half-asleep. She didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to know. About five minutes later, the doctor came up.

"Mrs. Rigsby."

"Yes. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but your husband has passed away," the doctor said.

"Wh…wha…what?"

"I'm truly sorry." And then the doctor walked.

Suddenly Grace sunk to the floor and began to cry her eyes out. A nurse came by, helped her up and took her to a room. Finally after a while Grace stopped. She was exhausted, but she had no way of getting home.

_I could call Lisbon, _she thought.

Since she couldn't think of anyone else to call, she called Lisbon.

"Van Pelt, what's going on?"

"Can you come pick me up at the hospital and take me home?" Grace asked.

"Sure, but I thought you would want to stay there with Rigsby," Lisbon answered.

Tears started to stream down Grace's face. "He didn't make it."

"What?" Lisbon exclaimed.

"The doctor said he might not make it through the night and he didn't," Grace wept.

"All right, I'll be right there," Lisbon said.

Grace waited for Lisbon to come pick her up and about half an hour after she called, Lisbon showed up.

The ride back to Grace and Wayne's was very quiet. Lisbon knew Grace wouldn't want to talk about it. Finally they arrived.

"Take the next week off," Lisbon said.

"Thank you," Grace replied.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," Lisbon responded.

Grace nodded. And then she went inside. She took a hot bath and then changed into a pair of his clothes and went to bed. Soon they had the funeral and Grace was just an emotional mess that day.

About two months later Grace discovered that she was pregnant, with Wayne's child. When the child was born, it was a boy that looked exactly like Wayne; there was no trace of Grace anywhere. Grace decided to name him after his father. There ended up being some complications and he had to stay in the hospital. Grace visited him every day. One day she was there and he wasn't doing too well. He was hooked up to a whole bunch of machines. She stroked his little cheek.

"It's okay honey, I'm right here."

Little Wayne let out a tiny whimper.

"I'm right here honey, I'm not going anywhere."

As the minutes passed Grace found the thought of losing him harder and harder. At one point he let out a whimper that sounded extremely strained. Grace carefully picked up her precious new-born baby.

"Come on honey, please be all right."

The heart monitor started slowing down and little Wayne's breathing became even more labored. Eventually he stopped crying and the heart monitor flat-lined.

"NO!" Grace cried.

A doctor and a few nurses came in. The doctor took the baby from Grace.

"NO!"

She took her baby back and held him protectively; she had just lost her one chance at happiness.

"Take her out," said the doctor as he pried little Wayne from Grace's arms.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!"

She took the baby back.

The nurse went out to a waiting room where Jane, Lisbon and Cho were sitting.

"Could you all come back and help us? The baby didn't make it," the nurse said.

At first only Lisbon and Jane went back, but no matter what they tried they couldn't get Grace to leave, so they had to bring Cho back. Eventually the three of them forced Grace to leave. Tears streamed down Grace's face. Shortly thereafter they had the funeral and once again Grace was an emotional wreck.

"Lisbon."

"Yes."

"I have something to tell you," Grace said.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked.

"I quit."

Over the next few months Grace went to counseling to help her; it seemed to work at first, but in the end, it wasn't worth it and she stopped going.

Finally, one year after the incident Grace was sitting by the grave of her one true love. Grace sighed. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Out of her purse, she drew a gun.

"I love you two so much, and soon I'll be with you."

Grace put the gun to her heart and pulled the trigger. As she rolled over onto her side she barely managed to hold back a scream of pain. Blood spilled out of her chest and soaked the ground around her. In a matter of moments though, the pain was gone and Grace Rigsby closed her eyes in death and joined her husband and son in paradise.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's sad, I actually cried while writing the end. If you haven't checked out my other Mentalist stuff, could you do me the favor of doing so? Thanks!**

**~Everia**


End file.
